Grenadier Anime Bath Scene
Grenadier is a manga and 12 episode anime series by Sōsuke Kaise. Contents http://animebaths.shoutwiki.com/wiki/Grenadier# hide *1 Grenadier (manga) **1.1 Chapter 2 *2 Grenadier (anime) **2.1 Opening Credits **2.2 Episode 1 **2.3 Ending Credits **2.4 Episode 2 **2.5 Episode 3 **2.6 Episode 4 **2.7 Episode 5 **2.8 Episode 7 **2.9 Episode 8 **2.10 Episode 9 **2.11 Episode 10 **2.12 Episode 11 **2.13 Episode 12 *3 Grenadier Specials **3.1 Alternate Opening Credits **3.2 Episode 2 *4 Merchandise *5 External Links *6 Site Navigation Grenadier (manga)http://animebaths.shoutwiki.com/w/index.php?title=Grenadier&action=edit&section=1 edit Chapter 2http://animebaths.shoutwiki.com/w/index.php?title=Grenadier&action=edit&section=2 edit *Rushunaherbalbath.jpg *Rushunabathshot.jpg *Rushunabathboom.jpg *Rushunabathslide.jpg Grenadier (anime)http://animebaths.shoutwiki.com/w/index.php?title=Grenadier&action=edit&section=3 edit Opening Creditshttp://animebaths.shoutwiki.com/w/index.php?title=Grenadier&action=edit&section=4 edit :Main article: Grenadier opening credits File:Grenadier intro 5.pngRushuna bringing her gun out while bathing in a hot springRushuna Tendo is shown bathing in a Hot Spring. It shows her sensing someone nearby so she grabs her Gun while Covering her breasts. Realizing that it is just her friend Yajirou Kojima, she lowers the gun and smiles in relief. After Yajirou is kicked into the Hot Spring she is bathing in by Mikan Kurenai, Rushuna is seen laughing. Episode 1http://animebaths.shoutwiki.com/w/index.php?title=Grenadier&action=edit&section=5 edit *Grenadier 1 1.png *Grenadier 1 2.png *Grenadier 1 3.png *Grenadier 1 4.png *Grenadier 1 5.png *Grenadier 1 6.png *Grenadier 1 7.png *Grenadier 1 7.5.png *Grenadier 1 8.png *Grenadier1afterbath.png *Grenadierpost1hotspring.png Ending Creditshttp://animebaths.shoutwiki.com/w/index.php?title=Grenadier&action=edit&section=6 edit *Grenadier Ending 1.png *Grenadier Ending 2.png *Grenadier Ending 3.png *Grenadier Ending 4.png *Grenadier Ending 5.png *Grenadier Ending 6.png *Grenadier Ending 7.png *Grenadier Ending 8.png *Grenadier Ending 9.png Episode 2http://animebaths.shoutwiki.com/w/index.php?title=Grenadier&action=edit&section=7 edit *http://animebaths.shoutwiki.com/wiki/File:Grenadier2bathhouse.png *http://animebaths.shoutwiki.com/wiki/File:Grenadier_2_1.png *http://animebaths.shoutwiki.com/wiki/File:Grenadier_2_2.png *http://animebaths.shoutwiki.com/wiki/File:Grenadier_2_3.png *http://animebaths.shoutwiki.com/wiki/File:Grenadier_2_5.png *http://animebaths.shoutwiki.com/wiki/File:Grenadier_2_7.png *http://animebaths.shoutwiki.com/wiki/File:Grenadier_2_8.png *http://animebaths.shoutwiki.com/wiki/File:Grenadier_2_9.png *http://animebaths.shoutwiki.com/wiki/File:Grenadier_2_10.png *http://animebaths.shoutwiki.com/wiki/File:Grenadier_2_11.png *http://animebaths.shoutwiki.com/wiki/File:Grenadier_2_12.png *http://animebaths.shoutwiki.com/wiki/File:Grenadier_2_13.png *http://animebaths.shoutwiki.com/wiki/File:Grenadier_2_14.png *http://animebaths.shoutwiki.com/wiki/File:Grenadier2bathfight1.png *http://animebaths.shoutwiki.com/wiki/File:Grenadier2bathfight2.png *http://animebaths.shoutwiki.com/wiki/File:Grenadier2bathfight3.png *http://animebaths.shoutwiki.com/wiki/File:Grenadier_2_15.png Episode 3http://animebaths.shoutwiki.com/w/index.php?title=Grenadier&action=edit&section=8 edit *Grenadier 3.png Episode 4http://animebaths.shoutwiki.com/w/index.php?title=Grenadier&action=edit&section=9 edit *Grenadier 4 1.png *Grenadier 4 2.png *Grenadier 4 3.png *Grenadier 4 4.png *Grenadier 4 5.png *Grenadier 4 6.png *Grenadier 4 7.png *Grenadier 4 8.png *Grenadier 4 9.png *Grenadier 4 10.png Episode 5http://animebaths.shoutwiki.com/w/index.php?title=Grenadier&action=edit&section=10 edit *Grenadier 5 1.png *Grenadier 5 2.png Episode 7http://animebaths.shoutwiki.com/w/index.php?title=Grenadier&action=edit&section=11 edit *Grenadier 7 1.png *Grenadier 7 2.png *Grenadier 7 3.png Episode 8http://animebaths.shoutwiki.com/w/index.php?title=Grenadier&action=edit&section=12 edit *Grenadier 8 1.png *Grenadier 8 2.png *Grenadier 8 3.png *Grenadier 8 4.png *Grenadier 8 5.png Episode 9http://animebaths.shoutwiki.com/w/index.php?title=Grenadier&action=edit&section=13 edit *Grenadier 9 1.png *Grenadier 9 2.png *Grenadier 9 3.png *Grenadier 9 4.png *Grenadier 9 5.png *Grenadier 9 6.png Episode 10http://animebaths.shoutwiki.com/w/index.php?title=Grenadier&action=edit&section=14 edit *Grenadier 10 1.png *Grenadier 10 2.png *Grenadier 10 3.png *Grenadier 10 4.png Episode 11http://animebaths.shoutwiki.com/w/index.php?title=Grenadier&action=edit&section=15 edit *Grenadier11bathtub.png *Grenadier 11 1.png *Grenadier 11 2.png *Grenadier 11 3.png *Grenadier 11 4.png *Grenadier 11 5.png *Grenadier 11 6.png *Grenadier 11 7.png Episode 12http://animebaths.shoutwiki.com/w/index.php?title=Grenadier&action=edit&section=16 edit *Grenadier 12 1.png *Grenadier 12 2.png *Grenadier 12 3.png *Grenadier 12 4.png *Grenadier 12 5.png *Grenadier 12 6.png *Grenadier 12 7.png *Grenadier 12 8.png Grenadier Specialshttp://animebaths.shoutwiki.com/w/index.php?title=Grenadier&action=edit&section=17 edit Alternate Opening Creditshttp://animebaths.shoutwiki.com/w/index.php?title=Grenadier&action=edit&section=18 edit *Grenadier Opening 2 1.png *Grenadier Opening 2 2.png Episode 2http://animebaths.shoutwiki.com/w/index.php?title=Grenadier&action=edit&section=19 edit *Grenadier Omake 2.png Merchandisehttp://animebaths.shoutwiki.com/w/index.php?title=Grenadier&action=edit&section=20 edit *Rushunabathdvd.jpgCover to the premium edition box set *http://animebaths.shoutwiki.com/wiki/File:Grenadier_Megami.jpgScan from Megami Magazine External Linkshttp://animebaths.shoutwiki.com/w/index.php?title=Grenadier&action=edit&section=21 edit *Grenadier Wiki *Grenadier article on Wikipedia *Grenadier (anime) on Anime News Network *Grenadier (anime) on Myanimelist Site Navigationhttp://animebaths.shoutwiki.com/w/index.php?title=Grenadier&action=edit&section=22 edit Retrieved from "http://animebaths.shoutwiki.com/w/index.php?title=Grenadier&oldid=17565"Categories: *Pages with broken file links *Series *Manga *Anime *2nd Chapter Bathing Scene *1st Episode Bathing Scene *2nd Episode Bathing Scene *3rd Episode Bathing Scene *4th Episode Bathing Scene *5th Episode Bathing Scene *7th Episode Bathing Scene *8th Episode Bathing Scene *9th Episode Bathing Scene *10th Episode Bathing Scene *11th Episode Bathing Scene *12th Episode Bathing Scene Category:Grenadier Category:Grenadier/Images Category:Grenadier/Franchise Category:Part Of Justin's Favorite Anime Category:Barbie Dolls Category:Babes Category:Cartoon Babes Category:Anime Babes Category:Anime Category:Manga Category:Grenadier/Episodes Category:Rushuna Tendo